


Wings

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amazing Echo (Phil), Contemplation, False Fire (Dan), Gen, Internal Thoughts, Turbulents series, bird species, don't my worry nothing 'Static' level, fighting gang members, introspection sorta, some Phil POV for once, some blood mention, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: False Fire. He was depicted as Dove-like: sweet and kind and helpful. Some thought he was Hawk-like: fierce, precise, unwavering, strong.Well, Dan really wouldn't say he's like any of those birds.And Phil, of course, had his own opinions on the matter.Turbulents!AU #3





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm sick so I'm trying a happier piece.
> 
> Also a practice of fighting piece with Dan's wings - I plan to do at least one piece from Phil's POV, and then the big piece based off of a prompt. But I'm gonna take my time with it all.
> 
> Oh wow, this is a weirdly written one. I'm not putting down my own work or anything. It just feels strange is all. 
> 
> (Wow, this is a weird one.)

_Falling with wings that can't grasp the air_

* * *

 

    Turning, fumbling with all six limbs; he's on his back, falling faster, hands outstretched up up up, wind shrieking a death cry as the ground awaits to greet him.

    He needs to flip over, turn - then his wings can flare out, softening his descent to a safer speed, but the feathertips drag, wind bending his wings tightly, so tightly, that the muscle beneath is having trouble fighting against it.

    _There_ \- finally. He manages to propel himself towards his dominant side, and the wing snaps back with the strength of the air. It yanks on the muscle, and False Fire hisses, knowing his whole left side will be in pain tommarrow. He manages to spread both, flexing them briefly into a slow, stranded flap that slows his descent considerably.

    He lands harshly on the ground, thudding to the floor, but he'd rather have the bruises than broken bones.

    "Amazing," he mutters, getting to his feet. He glances up, sees that the gang member he had been fighting on the rooftop is gone. But he hears the fighting on the side of the building he fell from; a sharp yowl from Susan followed by a howl of pain.

    _Phil_.

   In moments he's a brilliantly blazing creature of burning, lit features, racing down the side alley.

   

* * *

   Phil howled sharply, fangs showing, as a knife slashed his arm deeply.

   He growls internally. While he was glad that he had dispatched the gun via Susan, he hadn't accounted for the knife. And when the man's partner had joined the fight, he couldn't do anything amongst the whirlwind but fight.

   He just hoped the arrival of the other guy didn't herald one of Dan's phoenix-incidents.

   Luckily, the worry that resided in the back of his mind didn't sit for long, as suddenly he was there, a dim glow upon his featured due to the power flashing in circular motion through his irises, and wings casting their own impressive light as they were held up aggressively, defensively.

   Dan must have heard him yell.

    "Fire!" He shouted to his partner. "About time you showed up."

    "Oh shut it," Dan said, voice seemingly devoid of emotion, though Phil knew better. The younger Turbulent stood, head thrust forward and a snarl upon his features, shoulders and as a consequence, wings, drawn up (Phil was impressed - after so many years Fire could keep them out so much longer.) All of his posture screamed _friend_ and _protection_ to Phil.

   And Phil would know, as he had done the same so many times before.

   "What you think yer gonna do, pigeon?" One spat.

    Dan promptly fluttered forward - a few quick steps and flaps of his wings, his signature move - grabbing the man by the back of the head and slamming his face into his knee.

   His partner, Two, was wise enough to silently jump at Dan, who whirled around, some downy feathers sweeping off into the air, but he didn't get them chance to do anything as Susan - mind-linked with Phil - barreled into him with her forepaws slamming him to the ground. Susan( _Phil_ ) felt a rib or two give way from the pressure. He quickly called her to him.

    He padded forward, lightly, pantherine, features drawn into something intense of expression but not easy to place. Susan padded beside him, her slightly more older-aged look making her seem supple and capable of tearing creatures limb-from-limb.

   And she could, though Phil would avoid it if possible.

   Amazing Echo tried not to clutch at the bleeding wound on his arm ( _it hurt!_ ) and instead stood tall beside False Fire.

    "Either you wait patiently for the police to pick you up here, or I'll drag you unconscious to them," Da- False Fire said evenly.

   Amazing Echo shrugged next to him. "I'd pick the first option if I were you."

    He could tell by the pants-pissing fear etched on their face what they would do.

    Dan could be pretty scary when going phoenix, after all.

* * *

 

    Dan was pretty used to the fanbase at this point. And honestly, even if there were the creepier aspects of it, he did find the sweet, kind, and flattering fanarts and fictions quite endearing.

   And interesting, too.

   Either he was a 'sweet little dove boyo', with billowing, downy wings colored in highlights of blue or purple, usually more pastel. Those pictures showed up usually after he helped rescue and calm down kids, or when he cooed at cute pets, especially dogs.

    But others appeared after fights like tonight - even if no one saw them, artwork appeared: looming, fierce, wings highlighted in burning, bleeding reds and oranges, the shape suggesting that of a hawk, feathers rugged for a predator.

   And while Dan appreciated the symbolism and comparison of these, he personally felt that they were far from the truth.

   ( _His wings actually glowed with a brilliant light that was mostly yellows, and oranges, and_ maybe _a hint of red-orange. The shape wasn't made for silence, and while they sped him up, it wasn't for actual flight_.)

    Rather, he was like a carrion-bird: Crows, Ravens. Brutal, rugged birds that were racous. Somewhat savage.

   Whenever he felt that Phil was threatened, he turned into one of these dark birds that dove, tearing savagely into the kill that was already down.

     Dan had always had a pretty plain opinion about himself; dark, drear colors called to him. He thought his features were pretty plain. So whenever he saw those perceptions of himself that others shared, it felt. . .disconnected. Like a fantasy.

   Maybe that's why he resonated more with the nondescript ravens.

   Admittedly, though, they _were_ pretty smart buggers. And loyal. So it wasn't like he was putting himself down with such a thought.

   (Phil made him typically consider the bright side of things.)

    ". . .?" Dan turned from his laptop as muttering pulled him from his thoughts. Phil was on the other end of the couch, face pinched in concentration.

    ". . .Phil?"   

     Phil seemed to pick up on the inquiry, for he raised his voice. "People are so weird. Like, I'm looking through our tags on tumblr, and everyone draws you really differently."

    Dan raised an eyebrow. "It's called artistic interpretation, Phil."

    "No - I don't mean! _Ugh_ ," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, lifting his glasses. "I meant that, they all try to draw you as a specific bird. It's weird."

    "Well, it's not like my powers are based off of any specific species like you - everyone's going to take something a little different out of it," he pointed out.

    "I _know_ that! I just- isn't it obvious?"

    Dan could tell that Phil was getting frustrated by the strain of his voice; he didn't know _why_ this was bothering his friend so bad. It may not even be about this, after all

his eyes darted to the bandage wrapped tightly around his best friend's wound that he had had to suture the night before

   it may even just be stress from their last fight.

    Phil had continued on, babbling, "I mean, it's not that hard! There's pictures of us all over the internet - I don't see a lot of you drawn as what you are. And even if they had to go for a specific type of bird, wouldn't a phoenix be better?"

   "I. . .," Dan hasn't really thought too much on that, to be honest.

    But, a phoenix? He guesses that he could see the similarities - he could almost die and come back to life, and while his powers weren't of fire, but light, it burnt similarly enough.

   And. . .didn't Phil always call it a 'phoenix-incident' when he borderline died and healed?

   So-

 

  he glances back at Phil, who had declared that he would try to draw Dan himself (they both considered themselves to be terrible artists, so Dan actually looked forward to it)

 

-maybe it was just Phil's perception, and honestly, Dan could trust it enough. No matter how different from his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I personally like Ravens and Crows. They're resourceful little buggers.
> 
> Red-tailed Hawks are awesome too, though.
> 
> QOTP: Is English your first language? Is so, are you learning any others?
> 
> My Answer: Yes, English (American dialect) is my first language. I have taken four years of French and hope to become fluent though. (Je parle un peu de français mais pas très bien.)


End file.
